


Eevee's First Egg

by StagLagStrider



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Condom, F/M, Giving Birth, Impregnation, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StagLagStrider/pseuds/StagLagStrider
Summary: This is a fanfic that describes the life of an Eevee, a Pikachu, their daughter, and much more. If you don't like sex content then too bad because your in the wrong place. Enjoy the story.





	1. Eevee's First Egg

One afternoon, a Pikachu was walking when he saw a river, that's when he decided to get a drink of water. It was autumn and the leafs were starting to change into beautiful yellow and orange colors. Pikachu got to the river and took a few licks when he saw a rare and beautiful sight. 

It was an actual female Eevee walking to the same river for a drink. Pikachu was amazed when he saw her because a female Eevee is normally rare to come across in the wild. Pikachu now has a special kind of interest in the Eevee and went to go introduce himself. The Eevee had beautiful brown fur with a yellow bow on its head. 

“Hi Eevee.” Pikachu said. Eevee looked up at Pikachu. “Umm … hi?” Said Eevee, with a confused look on its face. Eevee then looked down at Pikachu’s crotch with an interested look. Pikachu looked at Eevee with a confused look. “Are you interested in my penis?” asked Pikachu. Eevee looked up at pikachu and quickly changed her reaction.

“Oh arceus! I’m sorry. I should of kept to my personal space”, the Eevee said. Eevee was about to leave when Pikachu stopped her. “Wait! Where are you going?” asked Pikachu. “I’m going home because I’m embarrassed with myself.” Eevee said. “You have a home?” Pikachu asked. “Yeah, my trainer had left home today and he’s going to be gone for a week, where’s your trainer?” Eevee asked wondering. 

“I don’t have a trainer, I live in the wild.” Pikachu said. “Oh, maybe you can live with me and my trainer.” Eevee suggested. “I can’t because throughout my life as a wild pokemon, I have had issues with trainers not capturing me, it’s like they think pikachu are frail at battle or something. How about you hang out with me for the week when your trainer is out?” Pikachu asked. Eevee wasn’t listening because she was looking at Pikachu’s crotch with an interested look.

“Why does your penis look erect?” asked Eevee looking worried and blushing at the same time. Pikachu looked at Eevee with a confused look. “It’s natural, it mostly happens when males are about to mate with their breeding partner.” Pikachu said. Eevee blushed. “It, uhhh, sounds like fun, and, uhh, weird, I guess?

“Well, if your willing, do you want to have sex with me?” asked Pikachu with a interested look on his face. Eevee blushed harder. “I’d love to but I can’t. I’m ovulating today, and if I had sex I might get pregnant.” Eevee said worried with her head down. But her hormones were getting the better of her and she wanted Pikachu’s dick inside her vagina so badly.

“Alright, it was nice meeting you.” Pikachu said. “WAIT!” Eevee said with a concerned look. “I love you.” Pikachu turned around and said. “I love you too,” and continues to walk off. “No wait! I want to breed with you and be your mate for life, PLEASE!” Eevee begged. Pikachu looked back with a even more confused look. 

“I thought you said you were ovulating today?” Pikachu asked. “Yeah, but wait here Eevee said. She went back to here trainer’s house and picked up a condom from the desk drawer of her trainer’s father. Eevee comes back to find Pikachu getting himself ready. 

“OK, I’m ready!” Eevee said excited. “OK! Open your mouth, I’m gonna put my long ruler in there.” Pikachu said. “Ewww, I don’t want it in my mouth.” Eevee said disgusted. “I want it in my vagina.” She put the condom on Pikachu’s pickle properly, and turned around to show her vagina to Pikachu. Pikachu stared at her wet passage. Her vaginal opening looked so young and fresh, like it hadn’t had sexual impact before, he couldn’t help himself. 

Eevee braced for impact as Pikachu slammed his penis into her vagina. Pikachu broke through her hymen which started to hurt but it turned into pleasure after a while. This feeling felt good for the both of them as Eevee moaned while Pikachu went deep into Eevee’s insides. 

Eevee felt like she was at her climax. She held the ground tightly as her clear liquids splashed on Pikachu. Her vaginal walls tightened on Pikachu’s cock. The both of them were so in the moment that they lost track of the condom which immediately broke, and pikachu just couldn’t hold his climax in anymore. 

Pikachu unleashed his climax and started to ejaculate inside Eevee’s innocent and fertile womb. Eevee realized what had happened by the feel of his cum inside her, but it felt warm, gooey, and pleasurable, even though Pikachu’s sperm has entered her fallopian tubes and has started to fertilized her egg cell.

As they stopped, drops of seman started to drip out of the now fertilized Eevee. The two of them went to sleep with the thoughts of pleasure in their heads. As they slept the sperm had entered the egg cell, fertilizing it. The cell immediately started to take form of a pokemon egg.

When Pikachu woke up early the next morning, he saw that Eevee’s belly was big. They had forgotten that the condom broke. Eevee had started ovulating yesterday and he’d came inside her out of pleasure. Eevee woke up to find this out and was aghast. “Oh arceus! I had never been pregnant before, what do I do?” Asked a nervous Eevee. Then her water started to break, this got her even more worried. 

Pikachu told her to spread the legs out and push the egg out of her vagina. It hurt so bad for Eevee, and it wasn’t the pleasurable kind. The egg was smooth so it slowly slid out of her easily, but it was still painful. She pushed and pushed until finally the egg came out. Eevee was so relieved that she passed out. 

 

XXX

 

At the end of the week Eevee went home to her trainer carrying the egg, which surprised the trainer. The egg really looked as if it could be a shiny. A week later, the trainer released Eevee into the wild and kept the egg for himself because he really only cared about finding rare and powerful pokemon, and because of the fact that Eevee would always refuse to evolve. 

Eevee returned to Pikachu. “Hey Pikachu, sorry for giving the egg away to my old trainer.” Eevee said sadly. “It’s alright, I knew that the egg was an accident waiting to happen inside you.” Pikachu apologized. “Yeah, but I now know that breeding with you isn’t so bad. Do you think we can do it again?” Eevee asked. 

“Sure.” Pikachu said. “Now open your mouth.” “eww no, what do you think I am, a charizard?” Eevee asked giggling as she turned around to show Pikachu her vagina again. Pikachu couldn’t help himself and stuck his pickle into her cave once more, but with the ideal to create Eevee’s second egg.

THE END   
P.S; he totally came inside her again. ;)


	2. Judy's Painful Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's really annoying how you have to do a thing in order to get something posted, here's chapter 2.

About 19 years have past for both Pikachu and Eevee after they had accidental sex. The two now enjoy each other's company as a couple. They also have an eevee daughter named Judy. Judy has always been eager to go out on her own and explore the world of pokemon. Judy is normally a good girl, but for a 19 year old, she hadn’t had her first period yet, which is odd for her age.

XXX

One morning, Pikachu and Eevee went to the river to get a drink while Judy stayed home. Their home was in the bottom of a huge tree. Judy looked at her privates with a worried look on her face, she knew that when she finally starts to go through this menstruation process, she would go through ovulation, and wondered if the egg cell she passes out would be worth disposing.

It was then that she started to feel something tingly with her private hole. It was all wet, so she started to rub it and it felt great. She moaned with a graceful feeling that she never experienced before. She kept on doing it until she started to pee a clear liquid. This feeling felt so good, but Judy started to worry that she might of had experienced menstruation, and had peed out the egg.

Just then, a shiny alolan rattata came into the room through a window and saw it all. When Judy looked up at the window, she was shocked and embarrassed when the rattata came in the room. “What are you doing in here you pervert!” Judy said. “So sorry to intrude on you young lady, but I’ve noticed that you are playing with your privates like it was your first time or something.” The rattata said with a sly voice. “Yeah, but I’ve never had my first period before, you see, I’m age 19.” Judy said.

The rattata pulls out a device. “Here, I have taken a device from a human house hold, it determines whether or not you are ovulating or not.” the rattata said. “Well cool, put it in me.” Judy said with an anxious tone. The rattata inserted the device into Judy’s pipe entrance for a few seconds until it beeped. The rattata looked at the device. “Yup, your ovulating today.” The rattata said.

Judy started to worry that playing with here hole was what had set it off. “Um, did playing with my privates have anything to do with it.” Judy asked worryingly. “No no no, you just peed out of your vagina, the egg is still in the fallopian tubes, waiting for sperm to fertilize it. Judy gulped and asked what sperm cells are. “That’s basically easy, sperm cells are male sex cells that can fertilize an egg cell, which forms into a pokemon egg, which comes out of the girl pokemon’s vagina.” The rattata explained. Judy grew red hot in the face with a nervous look. “What happens if I don’t have sperm inside me?”

“The egg cell will pass out of the vagina with the lining of the vagina wall, causing the vagina to bleed.” The rattata explained with an evil smile. “BLEED!” Judy said with a scared look on her face. “Are you a male at least!?” Judy said with her hormones taking over her conscience. “Well, yeah I am, but why?” The rattata asked. “I need your sperm in my vagina!” Judy said with a anxious look. 

The Rattata grinned and agreed to the offer as he stuck his pickle into her vagina. This feeling was starting to hurt for Judy, but it felt great at the same time, until the rattata pushed through her hymen which broke right through it. “OW! That hurt, what are you doing in there? Judy asked. The rattata didn’t care and just went harder and harder into Judy’s womb. 

Judy wondered if the the pain she just experienced was her mark of virginity being broken, then Judy thought of what would happen if her mom and dad had found out. She was so worried that she begged him to stop, but he kept on going and going like he didn’t even care. Judy knew she had to do something but her instincts started to get the better of her. She unleashed her climax as the same kind of clear fluid from before slashed on the rattata. She felt so good but started to have second thoughts about this act at the same time.

The rattata was about to release his sperm when Judy gained control of herself, and kicks him in the balls, but it was too late, as she kicked him in the berries he had started to ejaculate. Judy noticed the semen as his hotdog left her vagina. The stuff was gooey, white, slimy, warm, and deep inside her. She started to get very mad at herself for letting him do this to her. She should of known better then to let some rat take control of her instincts. 

XXX

3 hours later, her belly started to go big, in which she realised what was happening to her. She started to cower and worry as her belly started to get bigger by the minute. She quietly left home and went into the woods where no one could see her. She layed on the grass quietly and looked at her vagina with a tear in her eye.

That was when her water started to break. Her egg was coming out of her womb. The pain and regret had risen to her as she tried to push the egg out of her. Inch by inch was a new level of pain that she deserved. She could hear the cry of the ghosts in the ghost world morning her pain and suffering as if they were awaiting her arrival, but as luck would have it, the egg finally came out of her and she was gleefully relieved to be alive and for not suffering the pain any longer.

XXX

6 hours later, she went back home and hid the egg in her stash of secret stuff. Her parents had just gotten home after they had a big day at the river having a fight with a red gyarados. “I told you not to anger that magikarp.” Eevee said. “Yeah Eevee, I know.” Pikachu said with a guilty look on his face. Judy went downstairs to greet them with a happy emotion. Hey mom and dad. “How was your day?” Judy asked. “Well Judy, we had a bit of a fight with a rare gyarados, I kind of angered a golden magikarp and it evolved.” Pikachu explained. 

“Speaking of which, there was a shiny rattata roaming around in the area that was mating with other pokemon, I wonder why he is not here?” Eevee said. Judy started to worry but she had let it go for the time being. “But I’m glad it’s a good thing he didn’t get you, you could of gotten pokemus.” Eevee said relieved. “Uhh, what's pokemus?” Judy said worryingly. “It’s like pokerus, but instead of being contracted through physical contact, it’s transferred just like a human STD is, and within 4 to 5 years, it could leave a pokemon infertile.”

“Can it be cured?” Judy asked hiding the horrified look on her face. Yes it can, the disease can easily be completely wiped out at a normal pokemon center.” Eevee said. 

Ok mom thanks!” Judy said as she left through the door with the sigh of relief. Judy ran on her way in search of the nearest pokemon center. Pikachu and Eevee watched as their daughter went off on her journey through the pokemon world. 

XXX

Later that night, Eevee went into her daughter’s room to dust the floor when she noticed that in Judy’s secret stash was an egg. Eevee looked at the egg and realized why her daughter went out, and started to understand why she went out of the house in such a hurry. The rattata climbed up the tree to the window where he met the younger eevee before, and watched through the window within the shadows as Eevee took the egg downstairs to show Pikachu. The rattata then scurried back into the dark part of the woods, where he was never seen again.

THE END


	3. Push to the Center

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With this much freedom, I think this might go on for a long time (NOT). This is the third chapter.

Two month’s have past since Judy left home in search for a pokemon center to cure her disease that she contracted from an alolan rattata. The forests were vast and have gone on for what feels like forever. Judy is lonely, cold, and scared, not knowing where she is.

“I have to find some place to crash. I’m so hungry and tired.” Judy thought to herself. As the tired eevee walked further and further she quickly notices a clearing with a shiny bright light, Judy went towards the light to check it out. 

When Judy got there she noticed that she was in a park. Humans were walking around and were battling each other. Judy was worried that she might get caught by a human and would never be seen by her parents again, or worst of all, she would never get to see her newborn child that might of hatched out of the egg at this point, but it’s not quite clear.

Judy then spots an amazing looking jolteon. The jolteon had a bright and shiny lime green coat of fur. Judy wanted to introduce herself, but the jolteon was sitting beside a human that was fast asleep on a bench. Judy thought to herself that this was the jolteons trainer.

She hurried over to the jolteon, hoping that she doesn't get noticed by anyone. Jolteon looked over and saw that the eevee was running towards him. The he realised that the eevee had a flower shape print on its tail, indicating that the eevee was in fact a female. 

“What are you doing out here? Female eevee are rare to come across, and with the arrival of the knock off pokemon games, your seriously in danger!” The jolteon said with a shocked and worried tone. “Sorry to worry you jolteon but I need a pokemon center stat.” Judy said.

Jolteon looked at Judy and asked what was wrong. She told him that she had been walking for 2 months looking for a pokemon center to cure the disease she has before it makes her infertile. “So, you have pokemus?” the jolteon asked. “Yes, I contracted it from an alolan rattata.” Judy explained. The jolteon had a concerned look on his face. “You know what, I’ll wake up my trainer and he will get you to the pokemon center as quick as possible.” Jolteon suggested. Though concerned of her own safety, Judy had no choice but to trust him.

The trainer woke up to find that jolteon was beside a female eevee, and noticed that the eevee wasn’t in good shape. The trainer bent down to examine the eevee. “Oh Arceus, what happened to this poor thing.” Jolteon glared at him with a concerned look, and the trainer immediately knew what to do. “We need to get it to the pokemon center.” He said in a serious tone. The trainer picked up the eevee and went to the center. 

When they got there, they noticed that center was being raided by an unknown team. The unknown team were sucking up pokeballs and stealing potions, revives, and repeals. “Hey, let go of those pokemon.” the trainer said with a serious and annoyed tone. “Hey look, it’s that trainer that captures powerful and bulky pokemon.” A grunt pointed out. 

The trainer had to do something. “Jolteon use thunderbolt.” The trainer commanded. Jolteon used thunderbolt which zapped the unknown team out of the center leaving everything behind, including a ring made from a white diamond, which Judy noticed.

“Thank you for saving the center, what can I do for you.” The client said with a thankful look. “Oh yeah that’s right.” The trainer puts the eevee down at the desk.” This eevee needs help, is there anything you can do?” The trainer asked. “Well, we can always instantly heal it from every injury or unknown disease. It may have in a few seconds.” The client stated. “Then here’s the eevee.” The trainer says as he hands out the eevee to the client. “Oh my, this eevee looks as if it has been walking for months. We need it to get it through to emergency STAT!” The client says as she rushes Judy into the room. Judy passes out from all the comotion.

XXX

Judy wakes up from what feels like days and notices that she was in a different location. She was lying on a comfy bed in a small room. Judy wondered if she was still in the pokemon center. Then the jolteon came into the room. “Oh good you're awake, how are you feeling.” The jolteon asked. “I’m fine, but where are we, and what happened?” Judy asked while trying to piece together everything.

“At the pokemon center, you passed out after the tie in with the unknown team. So the doctor recovered you in the same kind of healing container that is used to heal pokemon that don’t like to be in their pokeball all the time or for eternity.” The jolteon said. “Then that means my disease is cured.” Judy said with a happy look on her face. She was so happy that she accidentally wet the bed she was sitting on. Judy then noticed what she did and apologized for her actions.

“It’s all right, my trainer can clean it up with no worries,” The jolteon said. Judy was relieved that she will be ok. “But you might wanna return home tomorrow morning because my trainer only cares about strong pokemon.” Jolteon said. “Then why did he help me.” Judy asked. The jolteon explained that his trainer also has a soft spot for helping out injured pokemon and has a tendency to shiny hunt for only 5 months a year.

“Wow, your trainer seems so nice.” Judy said lying down on her back, not noticing that her vagina area was exposed where the jolteon can see it all. That’s when the jolteon had an immediate erection and tried to hold back. Judy noticed and started to blush. “Oh yeah, I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Judy.” Judy said. “I’m Bolty.” Bolty said.

Bolty was an interesting name to say the least, he must of gotten it from his trainer. Bolty thought to himself thinking what he should do, then he remembered something and went looking in the dresser drawers. He pulls out a white diamond ring, the same ring that Judy noticed from earlier. Bolty knew that his trainer wouldn’t like his next action, but he just had to pop the question. “Judy, will you be my mate for life?” Bolty asked holding his breath.

“Judy stared at him blushing even harder with mixed feeling of anxiety and happiness. “I would love be you mate for life.” Judy spoke with the voice of an angel. Bolty was so happy that drops of pre dropped out of his pickle. Judy giggled and spread out her legs revealing her entrance.

Bolty stuck his rod inside her causing Judy to shudder, but it started to feel good after a while. Bolty banged on her insides and went through Judy’s cervix. Judy knew that he was in her womb, feeling the pleasure Judy had felt before. Then she felt her climax happening, spewing out clear liquid.

Her insides clamped on tight to his hotdog ready to suck out every last drop of sperm he has to offer. This feeling felt so good to Bolty that he couldn’t take it anymore. He finally reached his climax and shot every ounce of semen that he has into Judy’s womb. Judy can feel the warm white juice inside her. She knew that she will get pregnant again, but she didn’t care this time. The two of them collapsed feeling the comfort of each other as they fell asleep so they can dream of that same feeling they just had.

XXX

Very early the next morning Judy gave birth to her second egg, which was less painful then before. In fact, it just stung a little, but no serious pains outside from that little contraction sting. Bolty then gave the egg to his trainer with him looking confused wondering where it came from, then later on Judy received the ring from Bolty and slipped it on her. 

The two of them kissed and said goodbye to each other and Judy went off on her way home. Judy was so excited to see her mom and dad again after just two months of walking in the forest looking for a Pokémon center. She also wanted to see her little child that might of hatched from its egg shell at this point. Judy ran home while remembering Bolty as she went home, coquincedently enough skipping past the same lake where her mom and dad first met.

THE END  
FOR REAL THIS TIME! DAN THIS S*!% TOOK TOO LONG! >:(


End file.
